Podwójny Nelson
Podwójny Nelson - siódmy odcinek serialu Stawka Większa Niż Życie. Fabuła Rok 1943. Pracownica Abwehry Ewa Fromm zostaje posądzona o współpracę z angielskim wywiadem. Gdy wychodzi z pracy, zostaje aresztowana przez Gestapo. Następnego dnia generał Langner wzywa do siebie Stanisława Kolickiego i major Hannę Bösel. Okazuje się, że do miejscowości Lisko Zdrój przyjechał przedstawiciel angielskiego wywiadu o pseudonimie Kornel. Ewa miała mu zanieść mikrofilm z planami umocnień Wału Atlantyckiego. Przed aresztowaniem, Ewa ukryła mikrofilm za portretem Fryderyka Wielkiego. Ktoś zabiera jednak mikrofilm ze skrytki. Langner podejrzewa, że w Abwehrze działa wspólnik Ewy i to on najprawdopodobniej zabrał mikrofilm. Langner chce by Hanna udawała Ewę i zaniosła spreparowany mikrofilm Kornelowi. Kolicki ma natomiast podporządkować się jej i nawiązać kontakt z agentem Abwehry w Lisku-Pluszem. Po drodze do Liska, Kolicki i Hanna spotykają mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Nieznajomy przedstawia się jako nadradca Gebhard z Ministerstwa Propagandy. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Liska, Hanna nawiązuje kontakt ze starą kobietą-łączniczką między Hanną a Kornelem. W międzyczasie Kolicki kontaktuje się z Pluszem. Umawia się z nim na spotkanie o 23:00. Niestety. Gdy Plusz zaczyna mówić, ktoś strzela do niego z karabinu automatycznego. Plusz ginie. Kolicki mówi o tym Hannie. Wkrótce Staszek śledzi Gebharda. Radca udaje się do pobliskiego lasu i czegoś szuka. Dzięki swojemu łącznikowi, Kolicki dowiaduje się o tajemniczych morderstwach z przed paru lat, w które zamieszany jest Gebhard. W tym czasie Hanna udaje się do Kornela. Jest śledzona przez Kolickiego. Po dotarciu do leśniczówki, Hanna każe zlikwidować Kolickiego. Staszek jednak obezwładnia dwóch partyzantów i ucieka. W lesie strzela do niego Gebhard. Niecelnie. Nieco później Kolicki zjawia się w pokoju Hanny i grożąc jej bronią, wyprowadza ją z domu wypoczynkowego. Idą do leśniczówki. Na miejscu Kolicki podaje hasło i mówi Kornelowi, że Hanna jest agentką Abwehry. Proponuje też by Hanna została zlikwidowana. Kornel wyjaśnia, że Hanna w rzeczywistości pracuje dla angielskiego wywiadu, a Ewa była jej podwładną. Wyjaśnia też, że Hanna chciała zabić Staszka, ponieważ bała się iż ten dowiedział się prawdy. Po powrocie do domu wypoczynkowego, Kolicki proponuje by Gebharda wrobić we współpracę z angielskim wywiadem. Gdy Kolicki mówi Gebhardowi wprost o jego czynach, radca popycha Kolickiego i ucieka. Kolicki prosi o pomoc kapitana Boldta. Pościg dogania Gebharda pod miejscowością Ostrówek. Boldt ostrzeliwuje samochód Gebharda. Radca traci panowanie nad samochodem i spada z mostu do rzeki. Gebhard ginie. Później Hanna rozmyśla o aresztowanej Ewie Fromm. Obsada * Stanisław Mikulski – Stanisław Kolicki * Wiesława Mazurkiewicz – major Hanna Bösel * Henryk Bąk – nadradca Gebhard z Ministerstwa Propagandy * Iwa Młodnicka – Ewa Fromm * Artur Młodnicki – generał Langner * Adam Pawlikowski – kapitan Franz Boldt * Feliks Żukowski – pułkownik „Kornel”, oficer brytyjskiego wywiadu * Aleksander Sewruk – łącznik * Adam Perzyk – kelner Plusz * Helena Białecka – kelnerka * Kazimierz Błaszczyński – oficer dyżurny w ministerstwie * Andrzej Burzyński – żołnierz meldujący o pościgu * Antoni Chętko – tajniak * Karol Hruby – oficer odkrywający skrytkę Ewy Fromm * Leokadia Pilarska – babcia, łączniczka Hanny Bösel z pułkownikiem „Kornelem” * Janusz Sykutera – oficer na korytarzu pociągu jadącego do Liska * Andrzej Wiśniewski – tajniak * Tadeusz Woźniaki – pułkownik w ministerstwie rozmawiający z Ewą Fromm * Jacek Zbrożek – Wacek, akowiec pilnujący Klossa * Obsada dubbingu Leon Niemczyk – kapitan Franza Boldt; rola Adama Pawlikowskiego * Obsada dubbingu Tadeusz Teodorczyk – żołnierz informujący, że Gebhardt przejechał Ostrówek Kategoria:Odcinki